


Yes, Your Honor

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, From behind smut., No plot here., Unprotected sex (always wrap it up!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: You’ve had a rough day with cases.  All you want is for Sam to help you forget.





	Yes, Your Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: AU (SPN Kink Bingo)

“Just help me forget, Sam.  Please?”  You watched as he paced around the room for a slight second before loosening his tie.

“You know how this works sweetheart.  I want you to strip, and then I want you on your hands and knees with your legs spread apart in the middle of the bed.”

“Yes sir.”  You removed the rest of your clothing with a grin.  You felt him run his hand down your back and you shuddered in anticipation.  Sam undid his slacks to the point where his erection was free.  “Sam?”

“Yes babe?”  You heard him move behind you and when you feel his finger push into you, you moan softly.  Sam adds another finger, and you feel him stretching you open.  

“Don’t worry about a condom.  I want to feel everything.”  You heard him groan as he removed his fingers, replacing them with the tip of his cock. Inch by inch, he paused for a brief second allowing you to adjust until he was in completely.  “I feel so full right now, oh my god.”

“God Y/N.”  You heard him groan as he rocked into you slow and steady. “You always feel so good.  So tight.”

“Sam, harder, please?”  He actually stopped moving and you whined.

“Are you sure?  What color are you right now?”

“Green, Sam.  Yes, I mean it.  I told you, I want to forget about everything.”  He tangled his right hand in your hair, and tugged at it harshly.   Sam grinned as the sounds of his belt jingling and flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the room.  His movements became fast and hard.

“Fuck, Sam, yes.  Fill me up, please Sam.”  With another thrust, Sam’s cock tightens, and you feel his seed spill into you.  You squeeze tighter around him as he moves, and your body starts to shake.   You cry out and your arms finally give out as you come undone.

You manage to flip over on your back after Sam becomes soft, and pulls out.  You briefly close your eyes and feel something cold between your legs.  That’s when you know Sam has come back with a bottle of water and a washcloth to clean you up.  “I need you to drink this okay?”

“Thank you, Sam.”  You finish drinking the bottle of water before handing it back to Sam.  He throws it into the nearby trash can.  You hear him him chuckle as he moves behind you on the bed.  You rest your head on his thigh and he gently runs his hand through your hair.  “I needed that.  Today was rough.”   

“In more ways than one.”

“You know what I mean!”  You feel him kiss your temple.  “Any closing remarks from the prosecution?”

“No, your honor.”  

“Very well.  In the case of Sam Winchester vs. Y/N Winchester, I declare both parties guilty.  The sentence is a nap and then if Mr. Winchester is up for it, another round of sweet love making.  Does this sound agreeable to the prosecution?”

“Yes, your honor.”


End file.
